


Lazy Mornings

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Smut, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPN Kink BingoKink: Clothes Sharing





	Lazy Mornings

Balthazar was significantly taller than you, something that you both loved and hated. You hated it because to kiss him, in any way, you had to stand on a chair or he had to sit down. But one of the best things about Balthazar being so tall was that when you stole his clothes, they buried you and felt amazing. The best times to wear Balthazar’s clothes were after lazy morning sex, when you’d go to make pancakes with Balthazar, the t-shirt of his that he’d worn the previous day would hit the middle of your thighs, showing the bottom of your ass at just the right amount to tease him. Balthazar loved it just as much as you, especially in the months of Winter.

When snow blanketed the nearby roads, and it was icy wherever you went, you’d sleep in his shirts, rather than naked. Much like today, early in January. Snow has left a thin layer on the window, it’s steadily melting from the intensity of the sun. Balthazar was slowly rousing, a cold sun was what had awoken him, it was framing you perfectly. Your hair was ruffled, slightly covering the bites that showed who you belonged to, _him._ You had stolen one of his faded purple shirts, and you’d slept in it. Balthazar shifted when you rolled over to him, curling close to his warm, broad chest, snoring lightly. Balthazar smiled down t you, stroking his fingers through your hair, smoothing it down slightly, in order to get it out of his mouth. You groaned and shivered slightly, curling impossibly closer. Balthazar smiled slightly and shifted to rest his hands on your waist, warming your body.  
“Mmh…What time ‘zit?” You slurred, eyes not opening.  
“Just coming up to 9.30” Balthazar responded.   
“We better get up soon…they’re all comin today” You spoke, though you could barely keep yourself awake. It felt nice, not having to be up for work at stupid o’clock, being able to just spend time with Balthazar was the best thing you’d experienced since he proposed to you on Christmas morning.   
“Or… we could sleep a little longer. They’re not coming until 2.30” Balthazar responded, pulling you from his thoughts, as he shifted until you were spooning, the pair of you falling back to sleep.

You were the first to awaken, the clock said that it was 10.47, though you didn’t know how accurate it was. Unsure of what had awoken you, you were just resettling to fall back to sleep when you realised what had awoken you. Balthazar’s boxer shorts were tight, tighter than usual. Rolling over, you could see he looked to be painfully hard.   
“Mornin’” You murmured, seeing his eyes slowly open.   
“Morning gorgeous” He smiled, watching as you lifted your thumb to stroke at the scruff covering his cheeks.

“I love you” You murmured. Balthazar smiled and took a hold of your fingers, kissing them gently.  
“I love you too” He murmured, eyes raking to where his shirt was slightly askew, allowing him a perfect view of your chest. You smirked when you caught his eyes drifting down your chest, shifting to straddle him while pinning his hands above his head, kissing him deeply. Balthazar groaned, shifting slightly. You groaned and nipped to his neck, letting his hands move to remove his boxers. The blue boxers hit a wall before dropping to the floor. Shifting, you allowed him to feel just how wet you were. He groaned and gripped your hips, aligning himself so he filled you as you dropped down. He groaned, guiding you as you rode him until you were coming with a groan, falling forward. Balthazar moaned and kissed you gently, shifting to roll into you until he came.

A while later, you were forced to move when your stomach rumbled between your bodies. Balthazar raised his eyebrow and smirked.  
“Hungry?” He asked, chuckling.  
“Yup” You murmured, shifting to stand up, adjusting Balthazar’s shirt on your body. He smirked and laid back, watching you for a few moments, before climbing out of the bed and picking up his boxers. He slid them on and followed you down the stairs, his eyes not moving from your ass and the love not leaving his heart.


End file.
